1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a procedure for the manufacture of a foamed plastic product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Foamed plastic films and blanks can be manufactured primarily by using foaming agents added directly into the film production process or by orientation stretching at a suitable temperature of a film structure containing special additives. With normal extrusion foaming methods, foaming degrees exceeding 50% are seldom achieved.